


吉罗| AS TIME GOES BY

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 5





	吉罗| AS TIME GOES BY

*罗米莱均为性转，现趴，有吉莱这种指向，谨慎阅读

罗严塔尔夜不归宿已有五个晚上，吉尔菲艾斯耐心地打了她所有七张备用的电话卡，每一支都停留五分钟，直到听了半个小时电子女声的关机通知，吉尔菲艾斯终于承认他们婚姻中出现了一些问题。  
吉尔菲艾斯不是家庭煮夫，甚至工作很好，过几年能在一线城市好地方买个房，品学兼优顺风顺水，很招老板喜欢。罗严塔尔一开始是他同事，大很多岁，这位前辈有时是工作狂，有时也很难对外界定为精神病人。吉尔菲艾斯坚持说这不是病，只是罗严塔尔活得太用力了。他的同事屡次把生活当成最后一天来活，有些什么东西立刻放入炉膛来烧。生活的火光明亮，映入罗严塔尔异色的眼睛里，告诉她不可能永远都拿东西来烧。  
罗严塔尔不喜欢和同事交流感情，除非在床上，他们做得十分用力，罗严塔尔抛下一床污渍，跑到客厅倒酒，穿了件背心盘腿坐在地板上。  
吉尔菲艾斯蹲下身，特地给她披上外套：太凉了，请起来吧。  
罗严塔尔干了半杯酒，不冷不热地对这位刻板的男伴使用敬语：您真体贴。说着也并不从地上起来，仍旧坐在原地，吉尔菲艾斯只好盖条空调毯子在罗严塔尔光裸的大腿上，手不小心碰到她皮肤，吉尔菲艾斯道歉：失礼了。  
罗严塔尔居高临下地垂下眼睛，金银妖瞳在酒气和月光下熠熠闪光，看起来不像名贵珠宝，只是很廉价的玻璃串珠，用来做人偶娃娃。她随手摔了杯子，给吉尔菲艾斯说要做就做，快点，再在床上说敬语，你就犹如此杯。  
吉尔菲艾斯接吻技术不佳，第一次在黑暗中只碰到她下巴，就和罗严塔尔凶狠地滚在一起，女人逼他在沙发脚落就脱光了裤子。罗严塔尔咬着一只避孕套，靠在沙发后背旁边张开大腿，低胸背心一起一伏。吉尔菲艾斯把她捞回床上，换回肩头激烈的一圈齿痕。  
感觉很倒霉吧？罗严塔尔躺在一团毯子中间，抬起削尖的下巴问吉尔菲艾斯。她脸上看不出性欲，甚至床事和她本身没什么关系，就像吃饭喝水一样普通，喜欢的菜多吃两口，不喜欢扔下碗筷就走。罗严塔尔多年以来以不道德标准为铁律，品德败坏已经成为习惯，以至于现在躺在公寓床上，脸上的表情没有一丝破损。  
为什么会有这种评价，吉尔菲艾斯满脸困惑，关于性与爱的书籍很多，我认为不是表达倒霉的方法，但你这样想，我也会尊重你。  
罗严塔尔有气无力地让他快闭嘴，他们做完，本来以为会有一些电视上演的固定项目，开始谈一些过去的事情。吉尔菲艾斯躺在大床上等这一时间到来，专门剥了两个橘子，低头一看才发现罗严塔尔睡着了。

他们一共约会过三次，在同一家咖啡馆，点两杯咖啡一个蛋糕，蛋糕上的巧克力是苦的，都被罗严塔尔掰着吃了。咖啡馆有时拉上窗帘用投屏放电影，环境很嘈杂，那一次放乱世佳人，斯嘉丽正拿窗帘布给自己做礼裙，罗严塔尔在台词缝隙中挤进去几个字：我厌烦了。

吉尔菲艾斯拿餐巾纸递给她：如果有办法的话，我希望能解决问题，合理的沟通是必要的，你……

罗严塔尔把餐巾纸泡进了水里：阁下才不是想说这个，我知道你前女友的事，正因为如此——我们结婚吧。

吉尔菲艾斯前女友莱茵哈特，公司内部的金发美人，长得像猫，和吉尔菲艾斯一起入职。分手也客客气气的，时不时一起吃饭，莱茵哈特有个年代久远的挂坠，她拿来当毛衣链，作报告的时候也在胸前晃荡。罗严塔尔偶尔对上司的挂坠起兴趣，莱茵哈特这样的人，何必把一个黄铜制品挂在身上？公司金银妖瞳的名花请莱茵哈特喝酒，却没想到女上司喝鸡尾酒像喝水一样，她以为是果味饮料，还在和罗严塔尔抱怨，怎么会有点苦。  
罗严塔尔故意在女人面前穿了黑高叉裙，大腿露出来一片：您的挂坠盒是古董吗，看起来十分稀奇。

莱茵哈特显然酒量不佳，拿报表给自己扇风：什么古董，这是吉尔菲艾斯送给我的…

罗严塔尔一笑，随手给莱茵哈特盖了件外套，故意哄骗：这么说失礼了，但私以为这个东西配不上您，我送你金的好吗？

莱茵哈特很快拒绝，终于被伏特加灌倒，面对罗严塔尔的凝视依旧攥紧了挂坠盒。罗严塔尔懒洋洋地靠在柜台上，把莱茵哈特扶起来靠向自己，发短信让吉尔菲艾斯快把她抱回去，醉酒美人很不安全，而她还要继续喝酒。

婚礼没办，吉尔菲艾斯把十几个人叫在一起吃了个火锅，钻戒是下午买的，指围太大，罗严塔尔时不时注意一下不要让戒指掉进火锅辣汤。莱茵哈特在加班，老板不好当的，只好打电话来表示祝福——“真的很高兴吉尔菲艾斯找到真爱”——说了一些这种话，吉尔菲艾斯对着免提电话频频点头。“那我挂电话了，吉尔菲艾斯，新婚快乐！” 罗严塔尔一笑，懒得听剩下的对话，点了支女士烟出门。  
吉尔菲艾斯已经把百分之八十的亲爱之情分给别人，但感情不是泉眼，可以从一个更庞大的地方缓缓涌入，流失的部分本来不可挽回，哪怕是被人饮下，撒在地上，被蒸发，也不会以其他方式回到原处。罗严塔尔从五岁起就明白这个道理，但她从没和吉尔菲艾斯提过家庭问题，他丈夫在这方面很聪明，从不主动提起，只问罗严塔尔晚饭吃什么，炒西兰花喜不喜欢？

这就是阁下所期待的婚姻生活吗？罗严塔尔懒洋洋躺回枕头上，抬起眼睛看吉尔菲艾斯。她家像酒店，洗各种衣服碗具的机器一字排开，根本不需要吉尔菲艾斯干家务。他们最多的交流是在床上，吉尔菲艾斯以前和莱茵哈特单纯柏拉图，连接吻都不会，一开始只会低头碰碰罗严塔尔嘴唇。罗严塔尔很讥讽地开口，这就是阁下期待的婚姻生活吗？

从十七岁开始，罗严塔尔就自认为不适合婚姻生活，后代更是未曾想过。期末考前一天晚上逃课，从教室扭头奔入雨里，昏昏沉沉坐了四五站公交车，头磕到窗户上才醒，来到一片公墓。米达麦亚和她认识很早，打着手电出来找，罗严塔尔说你真是有病，快回去考试。米达麦亚拿来毛巾，狠狠踹了她一脚：你的确有病，快吃早饭，一起考试。雨水从头淋到脚，罗严塔尔脸上滚着雨水，说好，回去吧。

吉尔菲艾斯知道罗严塔尔不该进精神病院，促膝长谈或许有用处，但鉴于他们交谈最多的是在床上，吉尔菲艾斯很荒谬地边看A片边记笔记，有一次被罗严塔尔撞破，金银妖瞳的名花没对自己丈夫给予什么评价。我果然没看错你，齐格飞，罗严塔尔看了一两页笔记，Noticeable竟然有满满七页，你果然比我更扭曲一些。  
米达麦亚评价齐格飞•吉尔菲艾斯是绝世好人，健康地能从挫折与伤痛中自愈，积极生活的样子像拼命拔高的向日葵，很支持罗严塔尔爱情的选择。罗严塔尔不留情面地开口：齐格飞本人往回望时，发现他自己是一本高规格成功自传小说，众所周知这书根本卖不出去，圣人都是饿死的。

米达麦亚敲了敲盘子，她早就结婚了，除了没有儿子一切都蜜里调油，特意让罗严塔尔赶紧闭嘴，不要说一些不幸的糟糕预测。圆脸娇小的女人对罗严塔尔正色：可能会成为事实，少说吧。  
罗严塔尔大笑：我的朋友，这是家族遗传病，人人都能当小说剧作家。  
米达麦亚从锅里捞虾滑，结果一个都没有了：很不错，剧作家是不会饿死的。  
是，罗严塔尔正色回答：我们要么登上神坛，要么遭万人唾弃，但依旧活着。

*  
米达麦亚给我打电话，每隔三分钟一个，有点不肯罢休的势头。她绝对要骂我，但总脱离不了混蛋傻子几个词，她更倾向与看见我，像发疯的狗一样扑上来撞到我肚子上，再踢上几脚之类的。  
我故意不接她电话，把工作的事料理完，一挞资料被我胡乱塞进文件夹。  
莱茵哈特和我在公司楼下的甜品店见面，她却没告诉齐格飞•吉尔菲艾斯在这里堵我，肯定是不希望我们百年好合。我打了个哈欠，对他们的爱恨纠葛实在没有兴趣。我从小就不读爱情小说，因为一部分是假的，编排起来赚取眼泪，一部分太真实了，有极端读者茶饭不思，甚至写信请作者改变故事结局。我请莱茵哈特吃水果挞，上面特意喷了一层厚厚的奶油，我说：没想到您和齐格飞关系不如我想象地那么好，出了什么事呢？

莱茵哈特显然觉得我的话说得极不合理，浅蓝色的眼睛中出现怒意：恐怕不是你该管的事情。

原来如此，我喝了口花果茶，慢慢看喷射奶油在水果挞上塌下来，变成黏黏糊糊的一摊。我对莱茵哈特一笑，其实并不具有讽刺意味：或许和齐格飞•吉尔菲艾斯结婚是一种诅咒，任何爱他的人都难逃一死。您逃过一劫，我没被侵蚀死掉，是因为我没有心。

莱茵哈特的确在经营公司上很有天分，她是好上司，也是具有头脑的聪明女人，但针对爱这样空泛的词，年轻上司的脸上出现一片困惑：罗严塔尔，你原来不爱吉尔菲艾斯…哼，我早就明白了，你们得不到幸福，因为你没有爱。

不错，我异常诚恳地给她的咖啡里倒了糖，我没有，也没有评价这一过程的能力…所以，您明白我的意思了吧？

时隔六天，我晚上回去吃饭，拉开门看见吉尔菲艾斯坐在沙发上看电视节目，放一首六十年代的AS TIME GOES BY，我客客气气给他打了个招呼，吉尔菲艾斯点头，问我吃饭没有。  
我环顾四周，花瓶里插了一束新鲜的坦尼克玫瑰，冰箱贴换了一个小兔头的，张开血盆大口向这边咧嘴一笑。我脱下靴子说，你的冰箱贴审美太恐怖了。

吉尔菲艾斯解释：这是超市买洗洁精送的，我觉得很可爱，你不喜欢可以摘掉的，别担心。

我们随便寒暄了几句，吉尔菲艾斯没问我去了哪里，也没有把我抓起来送去精神病院的趋势，时不时去看看锅。我往沙发上一倒，问炖了什么，好香。

吉尔菲艾斯带了隔温手套出来，请留下一起吃吧，恰好做多了咖喱鸡。

我拿了两只杯子，说，那的确不容拒绝啊。

咖喱鸡很不错，上面浇了椰奶，椰奶的功劳。或者说齐格飞吉尔菲艾斯本人厨艺非常不错，周一到周五没时间就安排好外卖，周末可以好好吃一顿，我不常和他去菜市场，只能负责一些择菜的活。我有他银行卡号，每一个月给他打过去一笔钱，好像他是我包养的大学毕业生，因为在市场上找不到心仪工作，负责做饭，时不时聊天和陪我睡觉。  
吉尔菲艾斯针对这个问题找我约谈，甚至给我推荐两本婚姻两性健康式书目，时不时给我发一些论文期刊，表明夫妻之间的互相依赖感又多么终于。的确是很有道理，除了我根本不看之外，都是好书。

吃饭的时候齐格飞吉尔菲艾斯没有问我任何问题，他的眼睛隐隐要求我忠诚，但我仔细观看时，好像又空荡无一物。他明白他对莱茵哈特的仰慕之情，又因为这种要求违背了自己的道德准则而感到羞愧。  
吉尔菲艾斯，你真可怜。我加了一块土豆，无聊地把土豆深深埋入米饭里，堆得好像小山一样，你忠诚的无非是你忠诚的本身，而忠诚本身不必有意义，能把一件无意义的事持续二十年，我的确很佩服你。

吉尔菲艾斯显然觉得我的话无厘头神经质到了极点，放下碗叹了口气：奥斯卡，我们中间究竟出了什么问题？我可以尊重你的选择，但感情必须建立在双方信任的基础上…

我对他一笑，电视节目里循环播放一首歌，刚好唱到The world will always welcome lovers，我说，人是感性的动物，你的情感立刻就明白了，脑子可能并不明白，这就像一种得天独厚的疾病………你知道我为什么和你结婚吗？

齐格飞摇摇头，艰难地开口：是因为脸。

我说对，你太聪明了，我要奖励你，不跟你离婚了。

我的丈夫眨了眨眼睛：你让我不明白了，罗严塔尔，我们为什么不能和平相处呢？

我叉起一块鸡块，当然可以了，我们固然不是一类人，但只要你始终对莱茵哈特保持无私的奉献之心…只要你永远不爱我，我就会永远在你身边。

米达麦亚果然打来电话骂我，用词之激烈可以达到她打电话骂我记录之前三，我正把垃圾邮件打包送进垃圾箱，我说别讲了，你这串话我听过一千遍了。  
米达麦亚问我有没有和好如初，我回答是。  
蜂蜜色头发的女人在电话里大声警告我，时不时从那边传来一声狗叫，罗严塔尔，你应该好好把握你爱的人，齐格飞是个好男人，这样才对，祝你家庭美满幸福健康！  
我说是，托阁下的福。


End file.
